


Soft

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drinking, Drunkenness, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: Anti only has one soft spot, and his name is Jack.





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blakesparkles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakesparkles/gifts).



> hey guess who had this sitting empty in their drafts for so long it was completely forgotten for a good couple weeks? hint it's me I did that whoops. anyway this is just a quick little janti thing for sparkles because I binged their fics for like, Days on end you're such a good freaking writer dude seriously???? like just so freaking talented and good at writing and drawing. this is Very short but I hope you like it hun!!

The party is too loud, too bright and dark simultaneously, too crowded even though he's alone. Anti can feel every second tick away, every moment wasted in this crappy apartment, surrounded by people he couldn't care less for if he tried. He stays rooted to his spot on the couch, his island in an ocean of writhing bodies and loud, boisterous laughter. 

He wants to leave. He's wanted to leave since the moment he stepped foot into the place but he stays, a full cup of beer in hand, still untouched as he waits for the only person he would ever care to wait for.

And then suddenly there he is, a solid weight in his lap, as bright eyes stare up at him droopily, obviously tipsy. He almost hides his smile but Jack catches it and smiles back, wide and bright and unabashedly happy.

“How’re yeh doin, grumpyface?”

Anti almost smiles again, instead raising a single heavy brow.

“Grumpy,” he replies, glaring openly when Brody almost trips over his foot, apologizing enough to annoy him more than the initial contact until Henrik pulls him away to a small throng of partygoers. Anti glowers after them for the sake of making his annoyance known more than actual anger until a soft hand tilts his face away, green eyes meeting bright blue.

“Wanna head home?” Jack asks, obviously concerned, and Anti tries to hold back a sigh at that puppy dog look. Jack's doe eyes will be the death of him one day.

“I'm fine. Really,” he replies, expression softening as Jack studies his face for a hint of falsehood. “I mean it, Sean, I'm fine. Just tired.”

“We’ll head back soon, don't worry,” Jack replies, his warm hand finally leaving its place at his jaw. Anti tries not to show his disappointment when Jack shifts away but just as suddenly Jack flops back into his lap, head resting on his legs and feet curled up, his slim frame taking up a little over half of the large couch. Anti ignores the looks he can feel directed at them, a hand resting in soft brown hair while Jack sinks into the cushions.

“Have yeh just been sittin here glarin at people the whole time?” Jack asks, loud even over the blaring speakers. Anti moves his fingers idly through Jack's hair, his expression softening even more as he feels Jack cuddle closer.

“No. I've also been sitting and waiting for you.”

Jack snorts, and Anti ducks his head to hide his smile at the sound.

“Yeh didn't have to come, you know. I could've gone by m’self.”

“You wanted me to, it's fine.”

Jack doesn't say anything more, and Anti can feel his finger tracing swirling patterns against the bare skin at the knees of his ripped jeans, can feel each minute shift of the body on top of him and every warm breath against his leg. He takes a small sip of his drink, grimacing at the taste as he cards his fingers through the longer hair on top of Sean's head. He'll have to drive them home, but he was planning on it anyway. He hopes the party will be over soon.

“Jack, when did you want to head back?”

Jack doesn't answer. Before Anti tries again he glances down, and something in his chest softens. Jack lays asleep in his lap, curled in a ball with his head against his knees, completely peaceful even with the blaring music and countless college students surrounding them. Anti watches him sleep for only a moment, suddenly very aware of the noise and people as he shifts beneath Jack, setting his cup down and moving until he has his arms beneath him, lifting him up bridal style as he finally makes his way toward the door. In his sleep Jack cuddles closer to Anti’s chest as Anti carries him toward the door, happy to be heading home only to be stopped in his tracks by a certain med student.

“Taking Jack home?” Henrik asks, looking completely sober as he sizes Anti up despite the several cups Anti’s seen him drink in the last hour or so. Anti adjusts to hold Jack closer, making sure not to drop him as he shifts in his arms.

“Yeah, our boy tuckered himself out,” Anti replies, waiting for whatever third degree Henrik is going to give him. But instead Henrik looks to him, studying him, and briefly looks down to Jack's sleeping face before meeting his eye again and stepping aside. Anti doesn't move at first, more than a little surprised.

“Make sure he gets some rest and drinks plenty of water,” is all Henrik says.

Anti gives a single nod and the med student walks away, his head of ashy brown hair just visible above the heads of the other partygoers as he disappears into the crowd. Left to carry his burden, Anti shoulders the front door open and carries Jack out into the cold, lonely night and steadily to his car. Anti fumbles slightly to open the passenger door, setting Jack down as gently as he can before clicking the seatbelt in place, quietly shutting the door and rounding the hood of the car to climb into the driver’s side. As he buckles up and starts the car Jack shifts beside him, pulling his gaze from the mirrors to his roommate’s face, soft with sleep.

“We headin home?” Jack murmurs, voice drowsy and soft. Anti nods, checking the mirrors again before backing out of the space and pulling onto the empty street they parked on. When Anti turns back to his dozing passenger Jack is already asleep again, and the drive is quiet except for his soft snoring as they make their way home.

**Author's Note:**

> also a quick and heartfelt thank you to [my beautiful angel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feistymuffin) for sitting in w me while I wrote and helping fix my booboos and generally making this short little fic better, thank you so so much a mhuirnin ♡♡♡♡♡


End file.
